narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Utsuchōsei
|image=PKH Utsuchōsei.gif |kanji=空調整 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Utsuchōsei |literal english=Temporal Adjustment |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kisshoten |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Utsuchōsei (空調整, Time Adjustment) is a unique Rinnegan ability within Kisshoten's Rinnegan. It allows her to alter time in a variety of ways, depending on which Rinnegan she is using it from. Utsushōkyo *(空消去, Time Erasure) *Using her base Rinnegan, Kisshoten can seperate a certain frame of elasped time and erase specific events that occured within the time frame. Wether its time of the user themselves or the opponent(s), it will make it as if the events never occured and all things that would or should of occured will replace it. This allows Kisshoten to negate certain actions she or even her opponent preformed, giving her a stratigic advantage or making it to where the opponent never initiated a certain action, giving them a disadvantage. Utsudankai *(空段階, Time Phase) *Using her base Rinnegan, Kisshoten is able to shift the phase of time within herself of others, including objects, beings, and even areas, ahead or behind a specific time-stream. This allows her to achieve unique effects, the most notibly being intangibility and invisibility to observers, depending on its usage. For instance, If an opponent were to self destruct, triggering an explosion that lasted for four seconds, she can shift her own time six seconds of the current timestream, making her intangible to the effects of the explosion for six seconds, two seconds longer than the explosion lasted, before she becomes tangible and re-synchronized with the current timestream. Utsukan *(空勘, Time Perception) *Using her base Rinnegan, Kisshoten can alter the perception of time for herself of another individual, or a specific region of a certain object. For instance, the user is able to accelerate the targets senses to the pint where their body fails to keep up, or speed up the muscles reaction speed to the point where the target will break their very bones upon moving a corresponding muscle, or even halt their senses altogether, making them unable to sense stimuli. This technique lasts for thirty seconds. Utsunagare *(空流れ, Time Flow) *Using her base Rinnegan, Kisshoten is able to weaponize time into projectiles and give it form. My controlling its flow, Kisshoten is able to decellerate, accelerate, stop, revert, restore or even update targets by hitting them with a wave of time energy. Being composed of actual time, the user can concentrate their attack to such potency that they are able to close off escape routes within avaliable time frames, ensuring their attack hits the target. It can also be used to enhance items and abilities. Utsutiagen *(空体現, Time Embodiment) Using her base Rinnegan, Kisshoten can become the embodiment of time while gaining the physiology of time itself, being at everypoint in time, able to fast-forward, pause, resume or rewind anything they will. The user can cause objects and people to turn to dust or even rewind a certain object or person to the point where they never even existed. While this ability if active, if chosen, allies and/or targets will constantly sense the user if they can be sensed or its possible that they won't be sensed at all. Kisshoten becomes invunerable and intangible in this state. This technique lasts for approximately one minute before it has to cooldown. After using a variation of technique, it becomes unusable for three minutes. Kisshoten is able to grant use of this technique to her containers. Trivia Because Kisshoten can use this technique without as a source of power, it's not classified as Ninjutsu.